


*~THE RETURN~*

by El_Ave_Inmortal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonded Pair, F/M, M/M, Points of View, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Ave_Inmortal/pseuds/El_Ave_Inmortal
Summary: *~WRITTEN IN GABRIEL'S POV~*I did not wanted this battle to happen. To lose one of my brothers. To become the trickster Loki. But I guess with what happened I found someone that I did not expect to be attracted to: a soulmate as they say on one of the hunters name Sam Winchester. I wonder how it will go?





	*~THE RETURN~*

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello guys, this is written in Gabriel's POV on what happened in Heaven until now. Any advice and ideas will be greatly welcome**

I grown very worried on Luci after the lock up of Aunt Amara. I did not say it but I observed him. 

His personality started to change since he got the mark, that made him start to clash with Michael about the recent creation of dad: Humanity. 

I just hid far away from them not wanting to hear or see them fighting. It hurts seeing it Everytime that sometimes I start to pluck my feathers out of stress in my hiding places. Raphael was the one that found me at one of these areas holding my feathers in my hand, bleeding and sitting in a fetal position.   
I broke down on him wanting the fighting to stop officially, want it to be back to normal. But is obvious it could not happen because Lucifer is not Lucifer anymore. 

'Luci..' I thought painfully as I felt tears start to fall while being healed by Raphael.

I was healed and resting at his room when the thought came to me. 

I heard he is in jail by Bartholomew who came to check up on me on Raphael's behalf. I wanted to pay him a visit, but Raph did not want me to go neither did Michael. 

I did not listen to them of course and went to him anyway. 

How can I not pay attention?  
Not care?  
Even when this is happening between those two. I still love them dearly.   
It is in my nature 

I go to heaven's jail in secrecy and found Lucifer relaxing almost not caring but there was anger too mix in there. 

"Luci?" I greeted causing him to look at me 

I pay attention to his eyes and body language. It became relaxed when he saw me.   
He greeted back," hey Gabie," he did his usual smile that I almost believe he is back to normal. 

I smiled or try to   
His faded when he saw me becoming sad again. 

"Gabriel.," He ask worry," are you okay?" his facial features also showed worry too. 

Is it fake or real that asking?   
That tone? 

"Luci..is it..you," I ask my voice slight breaking 

Lucifer chuckle softly at the question," of course is me," 

"I.. don't believe you," I replied 

Thinking of walking closer or not

I decided to walk closer to the cell, I know stay away from him but I couldn't.. I just can not. 

Lucifer is still my brother...no matter what..

" Brother..," his voice started again normal as he gently touches my cheek through the bars. I gave a slight squeak at that. 

I heard a chuckle from him liking my squeak," that is still adorable," he says seemingly okay for now. 

I look at his eyes: loving..like he had before..before the mark 

Should I say it?   
I stayed silent trying to find words to ask,but also afraid to if he will get mad.   
I took a deep breath before saying what I came up with.   
" bro..brother..Please..don't continue with this fighting," I tell him trying to convince best I can 

His eyes now show thinking before replying," I can't Gabie, I'm right and their wrong," 

" It.its pointless Luci," I try to keep my composure," it's..pointless I can't stand it," it now starts to break and couldn't hold it back. 

Lucifer listened to me   
The expression began to change more. 

" Plea...please just apologize.. and make it up to them," I begged," I don't want to lose you.. please do it for me" 

Silent now stood between us   
Felt uncomfortable   
Scared on what he will answer next 

"Gabie.." He started to say," I will not back down from this," his tone, his facial features show seriousness and the anger came back. 

His eyes glowed now with that burning hot pink. 

I felt scared out of my wits on this   
On how his eyes now have murder 

No..please.no..

He grabbed me by the neck and pull me not caring if the bars hurt me. 

" This will end with his death Gabriel you can not stop it," he growled and started to choke me," not even dad," 

I was thrown a bit far from the cell. I cough and rubbed my neck when sitting up looking at Lucifer. 

What look back at me..scared me shitless.

Lucifer had anger in his eyes, wanting to murder Michael and dad. For making him feel betrayed on this decision. But also I could see some regret on this, a faintly one, to me. 

I decided to run away from the cell  
Not looking back at Lucifer's cell, not wanting any other angels to see me, not wanting my other brothers to see me, not even dad. 

I went to my room and locked the door. I slide down and sat on the floor with my back to the door. 

My breathing was heavy now and try to calm it down. I feel stupid to try to reason.   
The mark has taken it's hold on him  
It is useless to bring him back like that  
Damn it 

I curled up into a fetal position and couldn't hold back my tears anymore. 

I need to leave   
I can not watch this   
Watch this death match  
We are brothers..  
We can't fight each other...

Michael see the other side   
See the hurt of him please..  
See it to stop this  
I beg you  
Lucifer.... How I watched you fade away since you got that mark unlike the others..watch you decay by the manipulation of Amara from her prison. 

Is there any other way?   
Other way without killing each other?  
Does it really have to be this?  
Does Love really have to be a reason for killing? 

I blacked out from the crying 

Couple hours later, Anna came to my room to wonder if I was okay. 

Heard a knock that woke me up 

"Gabriel you alright?" Came her voice from the other side

I answered a bit groggy" yeah I am," I sat up and stretched 

Time to lie I guess  
Or not I can just tell I'm not ready to reveal 

I unlocked the door when I was finished making myself look 'better' 

Anna came in saying," you sure you are fine you did not come out Gabriel. We were worried about you," 

I sat on the bed and say," sorry for the worry, went somewhere that did not agree with me." 

Hope she do not ask where exactly I went. 

And to my amazement she did not ask me 

Well she does respect if the person is not ready to reveal what is wrong with them. 

Balthazar came and greeted," hey Gabriel wanna go do some pranks buddy?" 

Jokes seemed to be my outlet but today I ain't feeling it. 

"Um," I started," maybe later Balthazar," 

The other slight tilted his head in slight worried and says," alright tell me when you want to," 

I noded," I will Balthazar," I gave him a fake smile. 

Though it did not made effect on Anna. 

She sighed," just tell us when your ready okay,"   
I answered," alright I will I promise," 

She gave me a sweet smile before telling Balthazar to follow her.

Alone again   
Good I need quite time 

I started to think of leaving now   
It is the only thing I got   
I don't want to see them fighting   
I can't stand up to them to make them we 

Just needed to wait right time for it.   
Hope is not when the big fight happens 

Need to have the vessel ready to   
To use for my escape   
This need to be done as a secret from them. 

By the time I gather courage of leaving and went down to earth Lucifer broke the bars that were holding him captive. 

I got my vessel and decided to become a pagan deity   
The Trickster Loki   
Was a perfect disguise  
My own witness protection   
From heaven   
From my family 

But occasionally I check back on them when I have the guts to watch what was going on up there. 

This time was the battle   
Between my two oldest brothers  
Did not want to see it   
But the other side of me wanted to know the outcome of it.

Glad I was on my own yet again, I did want no one to see me crying. 

Saw both of my brothers get ready for battle   
Face each other   
And the battle   
Was brutal   
At times I looked away from it   
I saw the outcome now   
The making of a cage and him screaming in pure rage towards Michael. 

Holding my emotions was a bitch  
A sob escaped me   
My body started to tremble 

" Curse you Michael!" He Yelled mix of anger and sadness

Michael just stood there and watched the cage being made 

" You deserve it Lucifer," he shouts back," You are a monster!" 

The look Lucifer gave was more heartbroken than rage. 

Tears threatening to fall now by that look of his.

I could not hold back my tears when I saw the cage finished and sunk into the ground. 

"No..," I began saying softly," no..no..no...NO!" I broke down completely 

Hope it will not happen again   
Hope they don't kill each other   
But somehow   
I feel somewhat my hoping will turn into ash   
hope I will not enter too in it   
I can not fight   
Even if is considered running   
I don't like fights   
Especially family fights   
I just don't 

Lucifer no matter what I will still love you brother 

Michael I love you even by what you did to Luci. 

Raphael please do not fall prey 

I will always and forever love you my dear brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hope it was to your liking. Advice, ideas are greatly welcome. **


End file.
